Gossip Girl: ReConnecting
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Everything changes when Kristina the main character comes back to the Upper East Side. Friendships will break, Lines will be crossed, and trust will be broken.


**Chapter 1: Back Into Range**

I walked off the train into the station. _Welcome me back to the Upper East Side._ Not much has changed ... I think. Well maybe it has, maybe if i am lucky, the train station looks the same and the people are all a blur. As usual. Coming back from a boarding school in Berlin is no help. I have to back to Constance, what a joy. Not so much. I have to face Serena, Blair, and their passi.

Talking about St. Jude's, if i decided to dress up as a guy with a girl voice I'd have to face Nate, Chuck, and even worse Oliver. You don't hear that much about Oliver, he is basically a Chuck Bass all over again. That would be tricky. I hate Chuck anyway why add to my load? Oliver is such a hot name anyway. Well I guess I better watch my back. Looks like Constance is for me.

I slowly and carefully walk to the road. Look both ways and cross may as well use the _Safety Rules_. Like everyone was says "Safety First" I hate that rule, I wish i could break every rule and prove Rules are meant to be broken. Because they are. I walk onto the familiar path leading to what I know to lead to the Van Der Woodsmen's. I'd rather take a shot at getting Serena to be my friend again, _I guess_,

I knock on the door and a woman I recognize as Lily opens the door. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Her blonde hair hadn't grown much since I last saw her, her brown eyes were still sparkling, and her pale face was still welcoming. The only thing that had changed was a ring on her finger. _She's Married_.

"Kristina" Lily's honey voice greeted.  
"Lily" I smiled hoping the butterscotch voice I owned was soft.  
"So good to see you" She said motioning me in.  
The grin was still on my face as i followed her in, "How have you been?"  
"Very good, you?" She looked at me as my worst nightmare walked down the stairs.

_Chuck._ His dark brown hair was still positioned the same, his lips were still pursed, and his eyes were still cold. I had shivers shoot down my spine but kept my posture. His pursed lips formed into an evil smile. I hated that, never like the evil grin. Then the unthinkable happened. Down walked _Nate_. So much for avoiding them. I wanted to scream. They were here and remembered me.

I looked up and saw the usual crooked smile on Nate's face showing off his perfect teeth. His gorgeous light brown hair was shining in the sunlight, his hazel eyes fixed on me, and his pale complexion glowing. I slowly smiled back showing off the perfectly white teeth I had. _Remember everything?_ Not at all. I all I needed to remember their was one big brick wall between us. _Blair._

"Kristina" Chuck's deep voice echoed into my ears.  
"Chuck" I growled.  
"I'll get us some orange juice" Lily's honey voice announced before I heard her heels hitting the floor as she walked away.  
"What are you doing here?" Chuck pursed me.  
"I came back, is that a problem?" I hissed my very own question.  
"Not at all" Chuck began, "You've grown up quiet alot, taller, slimmer, and more beautiful"  
"I'll take that as a compliment," I paused, "Even though it is coming from you"  
"Well it is good to see you" Nate's husky voice appraised coming down the steps towards me.  
"You too, not chuck too much...."  
"Very funny" Chuck slowly came down the steps.  
"Chuck, who are you harassing" the sugar voice called from the top of the stairs.

The tall blonde i knew as _Serena_ stepped into the open. Her blue eyes glowing as she stepped into the sunlight. We had been good friends before I left. Her smile was radiant in these lights, making her appearance more to die for. Her long legs bloted her down the stairs to me. She wasn't much taller than me now.

"Kristina" She welcomed me with open arms, "I missed you"  
"good to see you" I said hoping my tone was light.  
"You too, it's been what two years?" She giggled her four year old giggle.  
"Two and Half" I corrected pulling her into a hug.  
"It wasn't right without you" She whispered.  
"I know" I simply replied.

I let go, to see Nate standing there with a grin, and I felt something flutter and i knew it was _butterflies_. Maybe the feelings I had for him two years ago hadn't gone away, like I'd hoped, and wished. I used to have to distract myself by dating other guys like, _Shane_, _Oliver_, _Nathan_ and so on. His embrace was tight, his smell was the same, and everything seemed right. The only thing was I knew Chuck would find a way to destroy me _for good_. Chase me away, start rumors on Gossip Girl, anything and everything.

**Tell me what cha think for a first chapter.**


End file.
